


The Offer

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Politics, from a facist Earth Alternate universe, this is an AU!Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Someone from Earth Gov has an offer for the AU!Katie Holt.
Series: Broken Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Offer

She ignored the guards as they opened the door to this version of her father’s office and motioned her in. She vaguely wondered what hoops he’d have her jumping through next. She was surprised when someone unexpected was behind the desk instead of him. “Grand Marshal Wade?” She quickly mentally corrected herself that he wasn’t her world’s grand marshal just a counterpart form this world.

“So that’s my rank in your world,” He said in a rather indifferent tone. “In this world, however, I am only an admiral.” He gave her a strange look. “Sit down and let’s discuss the short leash your father has you on.”

“He’s not my father just a look alike from another world,” she said quickly but took note that he gave no reaction. “And all this leash has amounted to is wasting time in a futile attempt to make me give him an excuse to exile me to some alien prison.”

“That’s the outcome he’d prefer but Sam Holt has always been far too pragmatic for that,” Wade said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “He has actually been testing you so he’d learn how you compare to his real daughter and be able to gauge the tech level of your universe.” He pulled a tablet out of the desk drawer and slid it over to her. “I’m curious how he did which group of numbers would your universe’s capital ship standard particle beam weapons fall in.”

She looked at the various out put and efficiency readings surprised to see it broken into three grouped ranges. The A group was stuff like she’d been asked to fix the last few weeks, the B group was where her world was currently at and the C group was frankly almost impossible. She considered lying to him either saying the A group or the C group but she got the impression that he’d be able to read her. “The Teran Empire’s capital ships operate in the B group range.” She finally said curious what he’d say.

“Well it seems Sam Holt was right about that which is disappointing,” Wade said with a frown. “I was hoping he was wrong and you’d reached the third group learning your world was just another Galra Empire and not an Altean or Olkarian one is a bit of a let down.”

“Your saying there are species in this universe that have achieved that level of technology,” she asked curious because supposedly her world was an alternate of this one and she had never seen anything like that.

“Oh yes, by at least two species but neither is very aggressive and one was nearly driven to extinction by a less advanced but far more warlike race several thousand years ago,” Wade said giving her an appraising look. “A good reminder that even if you don’t have the fanciest tech if you are willing to fight more ruthlessly than your opponent you can still win.” He seemed to smile, “I’m sure that’s something you can appreciate.”

“What is this all about,” she finally asked. “Have you come to cut his leash or just lord over me that some of these alien freaks have more advanced technology than my own universe.” She still didn’t believe it but she was not going to let him know that.

“I’m hardly going to cut your leash,” Wade said with a laugh, ‘But I will let you trade it for a more comfortable one on Earth working for me.” She was shocked by that and felt confused. “I run a development program for technologies to give us the edge if Coalition membership doesn’t work out, like Sam Holt I see the value in strong alliances and learning from other races but unlike him I am not willing to ignore the very real possibility that Earth may need to stand alone some day.”

“Hope for the best prepare for the worst,” she said and saw him nod. “You said I’d still be on a leash what do you mean by that?” She had every intention of taking his offer but she wasn’t going to let him know that. “And how are you going to arrange that I figure that this Sam Holt wouldn’t want me going with you?”

“You’ll still be confined to base at first but you’ll be able to work on actual relevant projects instead of being given busy work,” Wade said in a way that made it clear he wasn’t going to say anything more. “And as to Holt well, there have been some discoveries this last month that make Earth Gov think he has been allowed to run things unsupervised too long so some of his assets are being reassigned and you can be one of them.” He then fixed her with a dark look, “Now make up your mind because I’m leaving immediately and if you don’t come with me then you’ll probably be stuck here because Holt is trying his damnedest to keep you here.”

That wasn’t surprising in the least, “Let’s go then.” She didn’t have anything to take with her and no one had really talked to her aside from this world’s version of her father and Brother who both were clearly manipulating her. She would take her chances with Wade.

The End


End file.
